With gradually accelerated upgrading speed of electronic products (such as computer) and increasing improvement of performance and popularity of hardware equipment, various kinds of equipment have grown into people's life. This results in various kinds of touch hardware on account that touch operation is more in line with the life style of human beings and is more convenient. With the gradual popularization of the touch mode, inconvenience and limitation of touch operation has appeared. A small-size touch panel does not necessarily meet the display effect requirement of a large-area scene; instead, touch operation is very inconvenient if the screen is too large. From this, the touch operation could not still allow the operation to get out of operating hardware. Moreover, contact electronic equipment will take a variety of bacteria and viruses in the public place, causing a number of hygienic problems.
With the increasingly obvious digital content 3D (VR and AR are 3D contents) trend, the demand for non-contact control by virtue of natural gestures have been more and more apparent. Recently, AR equipment similar to Hololens provides simple air gesture operations, only including such two basic gestures as bending a finger to click and making the palm upward to show an open action, which cannot meet the complicated content production demands. On account that Kinect equipment has a high requirement on an operation scene and a certain requirement on distance, an action cannot be captured if a distance is too close, and an operator will feel tired after standing for a long time since it is generally operated at his feet. In other words, the current non-contact gesture recognition is poor in usability, low in error correction ratio, low in operation fluency and high in misjudgment rate.